Rebuilding a relationship
by jordinajamaica
Summary: What I think it's going to happen between Danny an Lindsay in 4x16 after having watched the preview.


"Danny, can I talk to you for a second

"Danny, can I talk to you for a second?" Lindsay said tiredly and lead him to one of the empty interrogation rooms of the precinct.

"Linds. I know I screwed up, ok? Come on!" Danny said tired too.

"It's not that, Dan." Lindsay said, tears threatenning to fall. He looked at her while he took a sit on the nearest chair. Somehow he knew that what was coming was going to be important. "I've been giving you space to grieve about Ruben, I lied to Mac for you, I tried to be there for you but you just shut me out." She made a short pause to look at him in the eyes. "I don't know if you want me in your life. I don't know if there is room for me in there. It's up to you." He looked at her shocked. " I've fallen in love with you, Danny." Pause "I want to be with you but not like this."Pause "You decide Danny. It's your choice." Lindsay added before rushing out of the room tears running through her cheeks.

Lindsay shift ended half an hour later and she avoided Danny knowing that he would try to excuse again with some stupid argument like the other day when she said that men's minds weren't made for remembering dates and flashed his enchanting grin and he would forgive him and that was not the way to fix their relationship.

Danny went home after the talk but on his way he bought beer, huge amounts of beer. He knew he would need it. He hads lots of thinking to do. Lindsay just told him she loves him and that, for Danny Messer was one of the most scary things someone could have told him and even more when this came from Lindsay, the woman he had pursued across the country and now he had nearly forgot she ever existed.

He was siting in his couch wearing only a pair of pj's pants and his wife beater ending his 4th beer in the last hour when someone knocked on his door. He opened it wishing to find Lindsay in the other end, although he still didn't know what to tell her.

"Rikki." He said trying to smile.

"Hey Danny, can I come in?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah, of course." He answered. "Make yourself comfortable. I need to go to the bathroom."

When he came back he found her sitting on his couch her head between her hands.

"What's wrong, Rikki?" He asked worried.

"It's just that I miss him so much." Rikki said between sobs and tears. "My flat is so silent without him there. I just want him back Danny...I can't live without him...I can't" She said crying even more. "I feel so lonely without him..."

Danny didn't know what to do. He thought that he was in someway the cause of all that pain. He leaned closer to her and looked at her eyes begging him to do something to comfort her and he just do it. He kissed her. She responded immediately pulling him closer. When he felt her hands on his body trying to remove his shirt he pulled away.

"I can't do this, Rikki." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I've had to much beer to think properly." He paused again. "I'm sorry I kissed you, I shouldn't have done it. It's not gonna fix what happened and it'd only make thing worse with Lindsay and me."

"Lindsay? You are still with her? I haven't seen her in here for weeks! I thought you had broken up!" Rikki shouted drying her tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah...well, the truth is that I don't know if we are together anymore but...this is wrong...I need to talk to her...I can throw away the best thing that ever happened in my life..." Danny said going to his room to put on some clothes. When he came back to his living room Rikki wasn't there but he could find a note.

_Danny,_

_It wasn't your fault what happened to Ruben. I'm not blaming you. I've never did and you should do the same. Now go and tell her you love her. She makes you happy and you deserve to be happy. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I think I woudl accept to go to my mom's for a while like she suggested. I'll call you. But now move your sorry ass to her place and tell her!!_

_Rikki._

He smiled and grabbed his keys. He hailed a cab and gave Lindsay's adress to the driver. He had lots to do to have her back and he was going to begin that night!

...

What I think is going to happen next week. I've seen the preview and I tried to find a positive side at the fact that Danny is kissing Rikki...

REVIEW!!:D:D


End file.
